The Chaiko Family Line
Biography The Chaiko Family Line is a rich 16th-17th century family line, that started in 1500 and ended in 1615 after the death of Reicheru's father Toshio in 1615, the family is currently spirited since 1615, the family also disowned other family members off the tree for certain reasons, it was supposed to be the rival of the Todaro Family, who had different beliefs from them. Although all family members lived from 1500 to 1680, ending after the death of Giuseppina Todaro I, but are disowned family members, and are thus excluded in the family line. Their rival helped the spouses live longer lives. Family Members Hanako Chaiko I (1500-1520, age 20, cancer, Sachiko, Sakura, and Rika's mother) Sachiko Chaiko (1518-1568, age 50, suicide, Hanako's daughter) Sakura Chaiko (1518-1520, age 2, measles, Hanako's daughter) Rika Chaiko (1519-1587, age 68, heart attack, Hanako's daughter) Chika Chaiko (1510-1528, age 18, childbirth, Rika's daughter) Hanako Chaiko II (1528, age 2 hours, infection in brain, Chika's daughter, also the Chaiko family member that died at the youngest age) Sayo Chaiko (1511-1577, age 66, blood clot. Rika's daughter) Toshio Chaiko I (1534-1544, age 9, measles, Sayo's son) Satsuki Chaiko (1530-1560, age 30, food poisoning, Sayo's daughter) Kai Chaiko (1555-1601, age 47, suicide by gunshot, Sayo's son) Hanako Chaiko (nee Sachi) (1557-1582, age 24, execution, Kai's wife) Shika Chaiko II (1580-1613, age 33, ovarian cancer, Hanako and Kai's daughter) Takeshi Chaiko (1581-1613, age 32, prostate cancer, Shika's wife and second cousin) Satsuki Chaiko II (1599-1615, age 15, drowned herself, Shika and Takeshi's daughter) Toshio Chaiko II (1579-1615, age 35, suicide, Hanako and Kai's son) Satoko Chaiko (nee Tensha) (1577-1614, age 37, suicide, Toshio's wife) Reicheru Chaiko (1599-1613, age 14, execution. Toshio and Satoko's daughter) Disowned members This is a list of disowned members who done something very wrong to disappoint the family (Such as marry a Todaro, disrespect the family, ect). The Todaro Family's spouses also passed the age of 80. Yuko Todaro (nee Chaiko) (1537-1619, age 81 or 82) ~ Disowned for marrying Abele Todaro (1535-1618, age 82 or 83), which also led to hm getting disowned aswell, Sayo's daughter Yumi Chaiko (1537-1569, age 31 or 32) ~ Disowned for destroying the family's crest that Hanako Chaiko drew, which was great disrespect. Setsuko Todaro (nee Chaiko) (1546-1631, age 84 or 85) ~ Disowned for marrying Amando Todaro (1542-1626, age 83 or 84) Yoshi Chaiko: (1578-1679, age 100 or 101) ~ Disowned for marrying Giuseppina Todaro I (1579-1680, age 100-101), Hanako and Kai's son Appearance All members, even disowned Chaiko members were good-looking dark-brown-black hair, pale-tannish skin, and dark brown eyes, they still their good looks even after they are over 65. They each wear a kimono. Demonic Power School of Powers Main Article: Demonic Power School of Powers In this school, they start at age 6 and end at age 14, they were mostly made into the Fire, Water, and Lightning Exams, it is a school that Demonic Power children go to learn to control their abilities, it was dissolved in 1890, and it was put in the ghost galaxy after it was destroyed, and Demonic Power-bearing people no longer enroll in this school. It was rebuilt in 1965, since the Todaro Family attends the Crazy Power School of Extreme Power. People with Crazy Powers are not allowed to attend the Now-Ghost-Only school, due an incident involving Reicheru Chaiko and Luigi Todaro. Crazy Power School of Extreme Power In this school, the dissowned family members enter as ghosts. It was erected in the 1940s and was never dissolved. There is also one in the ghost galaxy, making any member able to attend. However, only the dissowned family members enter. Personality All members were cunning, clever, and intelligent, they had strong hatred for the Todaro Family when the Demonic Powers were discovered in 1516. Trivia *The Sachi members of the family had flame controlling abilities, which caused this gift to be passed down on to Reicheru. *Of the 27 members, there were seven people who lived past age 80. Those were Toshiko Tensha (Toshio II's great-grandmother in law), and most dissowned family members. *If you include the Todaro family in this family line, then the Chaiko family line is technically still going. Category:Family Trees Category:Family Lines